1. Field
The present application relates generally to communications, and more specifically to synchronizing filter records between an access terminal and a network node.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. Further, such communications may be provided by a variety of sources. Mobile devices may send/receive data to/from a wireless communication network. The mobile device may be linked to the wireless communication network by a plurality of communication links. The mobile device may install traffic flow filters at a node on the communications network. The filters may be used to direct particular data packets over particular communication links between the node and the mobile device. The node and the mobile device may store records of the installed filters. For example, the set of installed filters may be referred to as one or more traffic flow templates (TFTs). The TFTs may also include additional information about the filters. New systems and methods that ensure that the records stored at the node and the mobile device remain synchronized are needed.